


a step forward in the art of self-defense

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dilan discovers Lea has a new skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a step forward in the art of self-defense

They’re not split up on guard duty often, but sometimes it happens. In the routine of these days, it‘s usually Aeleus who trudges into the break room and sits down.

It is Dilan who looks up and pushes over a cup of tea, waiting quietly to hear about the latest attempt at sneaking by their resident pests.

Nothing could really prepare Aeleus for Dilan entering with a snarl on his face and stalking over to make tea without a word to him. He turns, about to speak - and sees the charring on Dilan’s dreads.

“Lea has an affinity for fire.”


End file.
